codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unseen Battles of Modern Warfare
I will be writing mini stories about cancelled levels and off screen battles of the Modern Warfare series. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 'Training' '' ''SOCCENT Forward Operations Base PFC Michael Carver 1st BN, 7th Marines Private First Class Michael Carver looked at his feet, he had never worn combat boots before and they were more comfortable that he had expected. He looked up as an officer told him to regroup with 2nd Squad at the obstacle course. So, at that, he picked up his helmet and M4 Carbine and headed over to the course. When he got there, 2nd Squad was already there. An officer from the squad said to him, "So you're Private Michael Carver, I suppose?" "Yes sir." He replied. "Well, go over through that course with your rifle." Michael nodded and took off. He was in track back in highschool and this was not going to stop him. He jumped over logs, crawled under barbed wire and ran through a mock building. At the end there was a dummy dressed with enemy clothing, turban and all. "Keep going! Go over there and bash that mock soldier. We need to know that you can at least fight hand to hand..." said the officer who's name appeared to be Smith, Chief Warrant Officer Smith. So Michael pulled up his empty M4 Carbine and jogged over. He positioned his rifle correctly and bashed the mock soldier, causing the turban to fall off. Smith grinned and motioned to him to come back and proceed to the rifle range. There he got ammunition for the M4 Carbine and loaded a magazine. He enjoyed hearing the "click" noise it made and he inserted the cool metal into the rifle. He entered the fourth firing station and aimed down the range. Four targets popped up and he instinctively hit them all within six seconds. "Alright, that's good enough. Now come on over here to the sidearm range." Michael walked over and picked up an M9 from a crate. He picked up a magazine from another ammunition crate and loaded his sidearm and he slung his rifle over his shoulder with a strap. A target popped up and he was told to shoot target five times with the M9. He did so and was allowed to move on to the next station. This one caught his interest. Then, he proceeded to the fragmentation grenade training area. Smith pointed to a box. So Michael walked over, opened the box revealing several M67 Grenades. He picked up a few and brought them back to the instructor. Smith took one and threw it into a window of the training building. Not a moment passed before it exploded with a loud sound that made Michael flinch. Smith chuckled and gave him a pair of earplugs. "Alright, for this excercise you'll need to lob a grenade inro the windows of the mock house and the dumpster out back." Smith commanded. Michael put the earplugs in and threw one fragmentation grenade through each window. The dumpster however was more difficult, it was farther away and a smaller target. After a couple tries, he finally got it in. "Okay Private, good enough. Now set down that M4 and take this M16A4 with an M203 grenade launcher attachment." "Wow, okay, sounds good to me." Michael replied with nothing else to say. He took the M16A4. "Equip the grenade launcher. Now, fire at the wall with the number one on it." Michael wa worried about how close the wall was but he fired anyway because he figured there would be absolutely no reason for Smith to want to kill him. It hit the wall but did not explode. "Notice how it didn't explode. As you should know, all grenade launchers have a minimum safe arming distance. Okay, now pop a grenade into windows two, three, and four." Michael did so, now, not worried about anything other than the fact that he hadn't know the arming distance fact. He looked over to see Smith holding a pack of Composite 4. He layed it down on a table. "Now come back here and pick up some C4 off the table." Michael was getting tired of this now, he had just been given intructions all day and he wanted something exciting to lighten his mood. He took the C4 and the detonator. "Good, now Mike, turn right and you'll see a civilian truck that we just recently got in a battle in Afganistan a few weeks ago. And to be honest, I want to see that piece of junk blow up. So toss a pack of C4 on the back and then plant one on the top." This was just what Michael needed. He ran over and planted it immediately. Then he sprinted back holding the detonator. Smith nodded and Michael sqeezed the trigger. The vehicle exploded in a flash of fire and metal. The shattered rear view mirror landed at his feet. End of level